Kiss of Death
by Pippa Spark
Summary: Suze is always going on about Father D's piercing baby blues…what if she takes the place of his beloved ghost-girl as she goes back in time? What about Jesse? Time travel mix-up. Suze/Dom – well, kind of. Don't be afraid. On hiatus - pile-up of fics D:
1. Chapter 1

"Susannah Simon?"

Sister Ernestine's enormous bosom entered the classroom, closely followed by the rest of her body. Her sharp voice snapped me out of my daydream.

Darn. It had been a good daydream too. One where I not only liked Jesse, but he liked me back.

"Miss Simon, you are to report to the principal's office immediately", said Sister Ernestine imperiously.

I gathered up my stuff, and excused myself gladly from the class. I could feel envious looks drilling into the back of my head, for I was the lucky one who had been chosen to escape this class. Of course, going to the principal's office is not usually a good thing, but I get called there all the time. People think it is because I'm the vice-president of our class. Naturally, they are wrong.

For me, going to the principal's office is not usually a bad thing. After all, the principal of the Junipero Serra Mission Academy and I have a lot to talk about, for Father Dominic is a mediator like me.

Meaning, we both have direct contact with the dead. We see and talk to ghosts, carrying out their last wishes before booting their butts into the afterlife.

Or more, _I_ boot their butts into the afterlife. Father Dom doesn't think much of my 'methods' – he prefers reasoning with them.

Like that ever works.

Well, I suppose it can sometimes. But when they start throwing things at you, well…desperate times call for desperate measures.

Anyway, it's not as if there's a mediator handbook or anything. I've only ever known three mediators besides myself: Father Dom, Paul and Jack Slater.

Father D is awesome, Jack Slater's a sweet little kid, but as for his brother Paul…let's just say that the only good thing he ever did for me was to teach me about time travel and other mediator powers. But I'm 100% thrilled that he's back on the other side of the continent where he belongs.

"Hey, Father D" I said as I plonked myself down on what I had come to think of as _my_ chair. I was used to being in this office, with its big cross hanging behind the desk. I didn't even knock when entering anymore.

"Good morning, Susannah", replied Father Dominic. He is the only person who ever calls me by my full name apart from Jesse.

"What's up this time?" I asked, getting straight to the point. "I haven't exorcised anyone, you know."

"I know. I just thought I should…well…check on you. See how things are going."

I sighed. Ever since Father Dom had discovered that the ghost of a cowboy who had died 150 years ago, namely Jesse, was sharing my bedroom, he had become _so_ paranoid.

"Nothing has happened, Father D. Everything I fine. The monstrous Jesse is being held at bay", although I couldn't help adding the murmur "sadly."

Upon hearing this, Father Dominic rased his eyebrows, and scrutinised me intently with those piercing baby blues of his. I dare say he wouldn't have been that bad-looking in his day.

"Really, Susannah, ghosts are…well…_dead_. You can't go off and have _affairs_ with them. It simply doesn't work that way."

"Though that never stopped you." I reminded him. Then I felt bad, realising that I was touching upon a sore topic.

"Will you stop bringing that up! That was years ago!"

"And you still haven't gotten over it, have you?"

Ouch. Another shining example of my brilliant tact. Not.

Father Dom went all quiet, which kind of freaked me out. Not that he isn't usually quiet and soft-spoken. But this time, I think there were tears in his eyes.

Because of what I'd said.

Congrats, Simon. No really, good job.

"Father D?" I asked tentatively. "I'm – I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, my child. You are right. I only wish there could be some way in which the past could be changed."

We sat in thoughtful silence, reflecting on his words. He, no doubt, was regretting past actions. I, on the other hand, was thinking of a plan.

*****

**Yes, this is a Suze / Dom fic. Please don't flame me (and there is a difference between constructive critism - always welcomed - and flaming). The idea didn't seem to have been done before, so I thought, Why not? I read the Mediator series in about one week so all the talk about Father Dominic being handsome and having gorgeous eyes came in one go, and trust me, Suze talks about his attractiveness _a lot_. That's what gave me the idea for this fic.** **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and positive feedback!**

**So, the next instalment…enjoy!**

*****

"Let me get this straight," said Jesse for what I _swear_ was the millionth time. "You are going to travel back in time, to prevent Father Dominic from ever falling in love with a ghost, in order to avoid future pain on both sides."

"Pretty much." Somehow I didn't think that he would like this answer. I was right.

"_Querida_, I question your sanity. No one should alter what has already been."

"Paul time travels all the time."

"I though you said he was a _creep_." Jesse spoke the informal last word with difficulty.

"He is a creep of the _umpteenth degree_!" I spat heatedly.

What? It is so totally true. Bite me!

"Then why would you want to do anything the way he does it?"

"I don't! It just happens that time travel, for this particular situation, seems to be a good way of, you know, sorting things out."

"What if things don't go to plan?" inquired Jesse – reasonably, I admit grudgingly.

"Well – I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." I replied. "Or burn it, if I feel the need." Hmmm. Burning it sounds more like my style. Yes. Burn the bridge. I loved feeding my evil side.

Jesse looked utterly confused. One of the major disadvantages of being 150 years old is that you're not exactly up to date with the lingo of the now.

"I mean that I'll figure that out if I have to. I'll improvise."

Jesse understood this, but for some reason, he didn't seem to like it much.

"Susannah", he always calls me by my first name, "this is a bad idea. There are so many things that could go wrong!"

"Not necessarily…" I tried to wheedle my way out of it, only Jesse had other ideas.

"What if the Father's old flame is violent? Like Maria de Silva?"

"Um, Jesse, this is Father D's girlfriend we're talking about. Violent? That I doubt."

"You never know," shot back Jesse.

"Well then, let's find out!" I answered back just as quickly.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, until Jesse spoke up.

"Susannah, I can't stop you from doing what you wish to do. Just try to be careful – I won't be around to help you."

"Trust me," I replied confidently, "I have being doing this mediating thing all of my life. I will be fine." Which is true. I will be fine. I'm always fine.

"I hope so", murmured Jesse, although he didn't sound too convinced.

*****

**See the review button? Yep, it's right…there! Yes! That one! No…you missed it! COME ON JUST PRESS IT YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!**


End file.
